Tears of Regret
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /ZhouRy/ SCD bukan penyakit yang akan sembuh, si penderita akan meninggal cepat atau lambat. Ia tidak menyerah. Hanya ketika ia telah menemukan apa yang bisa membuatnya merasakan cinta, takdir justru berkata lain.../DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

—**Tears of Regret****—**

**Author: Ri****N**

**Chapter: ****1/4**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: ****T**

**Pair: ****ZhouRy (Zhou Mi – Henry), slight KiHyun.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, ****YAOI****, OOC, ****Death-chara, Typo, Dll.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance – Angst**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk **_**istriku **_**tercinta di dunia RP ._.**

**.**

**.**

—_Adakalanya… bahkan walau cinta telah menyatukan dua orang manusia, ia bahkan bisa memisahkan keduanya kembali—_

.

.

Suara detak jarum jam memenuhi ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Hanya ada ia, ditemani oleh perabot rumah dan suara hujan di luar sana. Keadaan statis seperti itu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia yang duduk, memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lutut. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas—lelah dan frustasi. Penampilannya berantakan, layaknya orang-orang ketika bangun tidur. Hanya yang membedakan adalah mata. Matanya sembab, iris gelapnya tak bersinar seperti ia yang biasanya.

"Hhh…"

Helaan nafas—entah yang keberapa kalinya hari itu—kembali terdengar. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Ingin tidur—kalau saja bisa. Ia lelah, bukan hanya tubuh tapi hati dan juga pikirannya. Istirahat adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan, tapi itu jelas adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit. Mustahil bisa ia lakukan, terutama dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Ia merindukannya. Merindukan _orang itu_.

Dan bertemu dengan _orang itu_ adalah satu diantara banyaknya hal mustahil di dunia ini—kecuali jika ia punya niat untuk menyusul_nya_.

Kalau saja ia lebih peka, setidaknya… ini tidak akan berakhir seperti ini… kalau saja…

.

.

.

—_FLASHBACK—_

'Henry Lau adalah _english name_nya. Ia keturunan China, tapi tinggal dan besar di Canada. Mahasiswa jurusan seni musik. Tinggal di Korea seorang diri di sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk dihuni olehnya, dan hanya berjarak lima belas menit dengan bus dari tempatnya kuliah. Pipinya _chubby_, tubuhnya lumayan tinggi walau tidak menembus angka 180. Piawai memainkan beberapa alat musik, terutama biola, piano dan gitar. Selain itu kemampuan _dance_ dan olah vokalnya juga tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Punya banyak _anti-fans_ sekaligus juga _fans_ terutama dari kalangan _yeoja _dan _namja _tipe seme—'

"_Mwo_!?"

Zhou Mi mengerutkan alisnya. _Namja _bersurai kemerahan itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali melihat tulisan _hangeul_ acak-acakan—mungkin karena ditulis terburu-buru atau mungkin juga ketika si penulis membuat tulisan ini ia juga sekalian pacaran dengan kekasihnya via telepon—yang berisikan informasi mengenai seorang _namja_, _hoobae_nya di jurusan ini.

"_Fans_? Bahkan _anti-fans_? Lalu… kalau _yeoja _sih aku masih bisa memakluminya, tapi… _namja_…? Seme pula…"

_Namja _lain—berambut ikal kecoklatan dan sedikit lebih pendek darinya yang tinggi badannya sudah cocok untuk dipanggil tiang—mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal. "Yaakk, _gege_. Aku tidak bohong. Dia memang punya banyak _fans. _Kebanyakan ya _yeoja _yang gemas melihat sisi _aegyo_nya kalau tidak ya _namja _yang berstatus seme…"

"Ini… serius…?"

"_Gege_… kau meragukan kemampuan pengamatanku? Aku sekelas dengannya di beberapa mata kuliah—hampir dua per tiga mata kuliahku di semester ini lebih tepatnya—jadi aku punya banyak kesempatan untuk memperhatikannya…"

"Ng… _jinjja_?"

_Namja _itu menghela nafasnya. "Minggu lalu, dia menolak ketika diajak kencan oleh Donghae-_hyung_. Tiga hari sebelumnya ia menolak ajakan pulang bareng dari Siwon-_hyung_. Bahkan empat hari sebelumnya lagi, dia juga menolak ajakan Yesung-_hyung_. Sisanya aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang dia tolak…"

"Gui Xian…"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "_Ne_?"

"Kau _stalker _yang hebat…"

_Plak_.

Kyuhyun memukulkan gulungan kertas—itu partitur penting untuk tesnya besok sebenarnya—tepat di kepala Zhou Mi. "Jangan sebut aku _stalker_. Setidaknya katakan aku itu pengamat yang baik!"

.

.

.

Henry menghentikan langkah kakinya. Lagi, ia merasa kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ini sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak ia mengalami hal itu. Tidak terlalu parah sih, si _stalker _hanya mengikutinya di sekitar universitas, di luar itu ia aman. Tapi... tetap saja mengganggu.

Ia memandangi sekelilingnya, sepi. Hampir tidak orang, kecuali dirinya mungkin. Ia mengendikkan bahunya. Mungkin hanya halusinasinya, atau mungkin si _stalker _sudah pergi. Henry kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, padahal kalau saja ia sedikit menoleh ke arah kanannya ia akan bertemu dengan si _stalker_ yang akhir-akhir ini hobi mengikutinya.

_Trek_.

"Huft… hampir saja…"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari belokan yang menuju ruang musik. Sedikit bersyukur karena walaupun Henry menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, sosoknya tidak ketahuan sedikit pun. Kalau tingkahnya seperti ini, wajar saja kan Zhou Mi menyebutnya _stalker _yang hebat.

"Tinggal dua hari lagi, baru aku akan benar-benar menjodohkan mereka… setidaknya Mimi-_gege_ harus punya kekasih… sebelum dia benar-benar… _pergi_…"

.

.

.

Zhou Mi sedikit berlari ketika disadarinya waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ia merutuki ketika tak ada seorang pun—terserah mau dengan cara apa—yang mengingatkannya kalau waktu sudah selarut ini. Kyuhyun juga tak menghubunginya—yang artinya ia tidak akan memiliki tumpangan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Anak itu jelas sudah pulang, mungkin.

Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, hingga rasanya seperti melayang. _Well_, ada untungnya juga memiliki kaki jenjang yang bisa digunakan untuk melangkah dengan lebar. Setidaknya ia tidak akan membuang waktu terlalu banyak. Ia ada janji dan ketiadaan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa ditumpanginya tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh padanya. Tapi dalam waktu satu jam—kurang lima menit mengingat itu adalah waktu yang bisa digunakannya untuk berlari dari gedung hingga gerbang depan—ia harus sudah berada di tempat yang ditujunya.

Kalau tidak… mungkin ia akan kena sedikit bentakan… mungkin.

_Deg_.

_Mwo?_

Langkah kakinya sedikit melambat. Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Hanya saja… tiba-tiba melambat…?

_BRUK_!

"Ah, _mianhae_…"

Seseorang menabraknya. Dan untungnya ia masih sedikit memiliki refleks untuk berpegangan pada tembok di dekatnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati seorang _namja _tengah membungkukkan badannya. Tipikal orang yang menjunjung kesopanan yang tinggi.

"_Mianhae_… aku tidak sengaja… aku sedang buru-buru…"

Ia masih membungkukkan badannya. Beberapa buku miliknya berjatuhan. Alih-alih memungutnya, kelihatannya orang ini refleks langsung meminta maaf padanya.

"Ng… _ne, gwaenchana_…"

Zhou Mi berjongkok memunguti benda-benda yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Gerakannya kembali normal. Mungkin hanya… perasaannya?

"Ah itu…"

_Namja _yang menabraknya ikut berjongkok. Kelihatannya merasa tidak enak ketika Zhou Mi malah memunguti buku-bukunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga yang salah karena diam di tengah jalan barusan… ini…" Zhou Mi menyerahkan buku-buku itu, dan tepat saat itulah ia melihat wajah _namja _yang—menabrak atau ditabraknya itu?

Ia terbelalak. _Ya Tuhan_…

Zhou Mi diam. _Namja _ini, _namja _yang informasinya baru saja ia baca tadi siang. Apa ini yang namanya jodoh, malah bertemu setelah berusaha mencari tahu—_well_, yang itu sebenarnya kerjaan Kyuhyun sih bukan ia yang meminta. Ia kan hanya minta dicarikan orang yang—mungkin—bisa jadi kekasihnya. Dan gilanya… Kyuhyun malah mencarikannya seorang _namja_. Gila, dan ia yang tidak mengeluarkan protes apapun jelas sama gilanya.

"_Sunbae_?"

Zhou Mi tersentak. "Ah… _n-ne_?"

"_Gwaenchana_? _Mian… _aku malah menabrakmu tadi, ditambah setelah itu kau malah memunguti buku-bukuku yang jatuh…"

"_Ne… gwaenchana_… sudah kubilang kan kalau itu aku juga yang salah…" Zhou Mi mengeluarkan senyumnya—dan percaya atau tidak rasanya ia sedikit melihat rona merah tipis di pipi _chubby _anak itu.

"_Mianhae_… kalau begitu aku permisi dulu…" Ia membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu—sedikit berlari.

Zhou Mi menatap kepergian anak itu hingga ia menghilang di sebuah belokan. "Henry Lau ya… jauh lebih manis daripada foto yang diambil Gui Xian…"

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh kembali terjadi padanya. "Ng… lagi…?"

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu mengangkat tangan kanannya—perlahan. Bukan gerakannya yang biasa. "Apa mungkin…?"

.

.

.

Henry sedikit menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika ia berbelok. _Namja _tadi sedikit menarik perhatiannya, selain karena tinggi badannya yang memang sedikit di atas rata-rata dan surai kemerahan yang membingkai wajahnya. Terlihat tampan dan… mempesona…?

_PLAK_!

"Yaakk! Apa yang kupikirkan? Aishh…"

Henry memegangi pipinya. Rasanya pipi _chubby_nya kini tengah merona. Ya Tuhan, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Jangan-jangan… aku… malah menyukainya?"

_Blush!_

"Aish…"

_Namja _berkulit putih itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya, berharap itu bisa membantu usahanya melupakan apa yang baru saja terlintas dalam pikirannya. Menyukainya? Yang benar saja kan?

Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia menyukai… _namja_?

.

.

.

"_Spinocerebellar Degeneration_?" Kim Kibum mengerutkan alisnya membaca dua kata bercetak miring di selembar kertas yang tidak sengaja ia temukan di salah satu buku-buku milik kekasihnya, Kyuhyun.

Bukannya ia tidak tahu atau apalah. Itu _familiar _terutama untuknya yang merupakan mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Hanya saja yang mengherankan adalah kenapa ditemukan di kamar kekasihnya? Kyuhyun mungkin _namja _jenius, tapi menemukan kalimat itu—bahkan hanya di selebaran yang bisa saja dianggap tidak berarti oleh orang lain—di tempat ini adalah hal yang bisa dibilang mustahil. Anak itu jurusan musik, dan menemukan kalimat ini di sini rasanya aneh.

Itu nama penyakit. Penyakit saraf lebih tepatnya. Bukan penyakit yang umum terjadi pada manusia, bahkan presentasenya mungkin bisa dibilang sedikit, jika dibandingkan dengan penyakit saraf yang jauh lebih dikenal lainnya. Tak ada obatnya, dan bisa dipastikan si penderita akan mengalami kematian—entah cepat atau lambat.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak buku. Iris gelapnya yang dibingkai kacamata persegi menyusuri setiap kalimat di punggung buku. Rata-rata buku musik, sisanya yang berhubungan dengan matematika, mengingat itu adalah subjek yang disukai Kyuhyun selain musik. Pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah buku bersampul coklat tua, tidak berjudul. Kibum mengambilnya lalu membukanya perlahan.

"Untuk apa Kyuhyun mencari tahu soal penyakit ini, kalau ia sendiri bukan dari jurusan kedokteran…? Kecuali…"

_Namja _berkulit putih itu menyimpan buku tersebut di tempatnya semula, lalu berjalan ke luar. Kyuhyun belum pulang dan berada di kamarnya—sambil menggeledah seperti ini—jelas tidak sopan. Yah, walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun membebaskannya untuk keluar masuk kamar miliknya ini.

_Kecuali… yah, kecuali Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengalaminya—atau orang lain yang dekat dengannya… mungkin?_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia baru tahu kalau Kibum masuk ke kamarnya. Bukannya ia tidak mengizinkannya, hanya saja ia melupakan sesuatu. Kertas itu… kertas itu pasti masih ada di buku itu. Dan kemungkinan Kibum melihatnya sangat besar, mengingat kekasihnya itu selalu membuka-buka buku yang ditumpukkannya di atas meja.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan berdiri dengan kaki lemas. Posisi buku-buku di atas mejanya berubah. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati meja. Ia membuka buku yang paling atas. Kertas itu tidak ada. Hanya sebuah coretan kecil yang mungkin terlihat tidak berguna bagi orang lain. Tapi untuk orang sejenius kekasihnya, kertas bertuliskan dua kalimat itu jelas bisa memiliki arti lain…

Kyuhyun berjalan ke rak bukunya. Mendapati bahwa buku bersampul coklat tua itu sedikit menyembul keluar, dan bisa ia asumsikan kalau Kibum jelas sudah mengambil dan sedikit membacanya.

Kibum sudah pulang sejak tadi. Itu yang dikatakan oleh kakak perempuannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh Kibum, toh ia juga kadang tidak bisa menebaknya. Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di atas kursi.

"Aish… bagaimana ini? Padahal tidak ada yang boleh tahu…"

.

—**To Be Continued—**

.

**a/n Ini hanya ff selingan, di tengah numpuknya ff saya yang masih harus diupdate. xD Kapan-kapan pasti saya lanjutin kok yang lain, harap sabar aja.. #emangada.**

**Ini ff request, yang minta biar endingnya harus sad. Udah agak lama sih, tapi plotnya baru saya dapet kemarin-kemarin, ketika saya—gak ada angin gak ada hujan—mendadak pengen nonton dorama One Litre of Tears. ._. Tau kan? Yang dulu… waktu jaman saya masih unyu-unyu plus imut pake seragam putih biru (#plak) tayang di TV. ._.**

**Cuma terinspirasi sama penyakitnya doang kok, plotnya sih tetep saya cari sendiri sambil nyoret2 bangku kuliah. xD Dan yang pasti ini bakalan sad ending~ *nari-nari* kenapa? Karena Spinocerebellar Degenertion atau SCD atau Ataxia itu gak ada obatnya, dan—untuk saat ini—penderitanya dipastikan bakalan meninggal. ._.**

**Oke, sekian dari saya~**

**Next update kalau saya ada waktu luang buat ngetik lagi: **_**Compass**_** sama **_**Addicted**_**.**

**.**

**See You~**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

—**Tears of Regret****—**

**Author: Ri****N**

**Chapter: ****2/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: ****T**

**Pair: ****ZhouRy (Zhou Mi – Henry), slight KiHyun.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, ****YAOI****, OOC, ****Death-chara, Typo, Dll.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance – Angst**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk **_**istriku **_**tercinta di dunia RP ._.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kuduga…"

"_Ne_?" Zhou Mi menatap _namja _yang mengenakan jas putih yang duduk di seberangnya. Sedikit bingung karena orang di hadapannya malah bergumam tidak jelas dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

_Namja _yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu hanya menghela nafasnya. Ditatapnya _namja _berambut merah dengan tubuh yang menjulang tinggi itu. Ia meletakkan hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan _namja _ini. Dan apa yang ditunjukkan oleh lembaran-lembaran kertas itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Jadi?"

"Kalau untuk sekarang tidak masalah. Kau masih bisa setidaknya hidup dengan normal, secepatnya mungkin hanya satu tahun…"

"Satu tahun?"

"SCD bukan penyakit yang mudah ditebak bagaimana perkembangan penyakitnya. Kalau kau beruntung perkembangannya bisa benar-benar lambat, hingga tidak terasa sama sekali. Dan masa hidup yang paling panjang pun bisa mencapai lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Tapi kalau sebaliknya… bahkan satu tahun bukan kepastian, bisa jadi malah lebih cepat dari itu…"

Zhou Mi terbelalak. Tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Terlalu mendadak. Dari apa yang ia baca di beberapa buku kedokteran yang sengaja ia pinjam di perpustakaan kota, penyakit ini rata-rata menyerang secara perlahan. Tapi mendengar penjelasan itu… kurang dari satu tahun? Memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu?

"Lalu… gejala awal penyakit ini adalah si penderita akan mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya atau bisa juga ia kehilangan kendali atas semua gerakan tubuhnya—hanya sementara, karena ia akan bergerak normal kembali. Dan hari ini… salah satunya muncul kan?"

Zhou Mi menganggukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian di lorong tadi. Ia mungkin beruntung karena itu hanya sebuah gerakan kecil yang mungkin tidak jadi masalah kalau misalnya ia mendadak berhenti seperti itu. Tapi… kalau hilang keseimbangan?

"Bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

"_Ne_?"

"Perhatikan berapa kali gejala itu muncul dalam sehari, kalau bisa sih kau harus mencatatnya. Lalu pastikan kalau minimal ada satu orang yang kau kenal di dekatmu. Akan jadi masalah kalau tiba-tiba kau kehilangan keseimbangan di tengah kerumunan…"

"_Arraseo_…"

Sang _uisa _hanya tersenyum—miris. Ini pertama kalinya ia menangani penyakit ini selama lima tahun kiprahnya sebagai dokter. Dan untuk kali ini juga ia benar-benar tidak ingin gagal—walau mungkin presentase keberhasilannya hanya nol koma sekian persen. _Namja _di hadapannya ini masih punya masa depan yang panjang—kalau saja penyakit itu tidak lebih dulu menyerangnya.

SCD bukan penyakit yang ada obatnya. Selama ini belum ada satu pun kasus yang berhubungan dengan penyakit ini yang dinyatakan berhasil. Semuanya berakhir sama, berakhir dengan kematian. Wajar saja, penyakit ini berhubungan dengan otak dan setiap saraf gerak yang tersebar di seluruh tubuh manusia. Jelas… sangat sulit.

"Baiklah pemeriksaan hari ini hanya sampai di sini. Minggu depan kita bertemu lagi. Kuharap… akan terjadi sesuatu yang baik nantinya…"

Zhou Mi tertegun, tapi ia membalas senyum _uisa _bernama Park Jungsoo itu. "_Ne_, _gomawo_…"

.

.

.

"_Gege_~"

Zhou Mi menoleh. Kyuhyun tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya. Sontak ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya, menanti Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu tepat berada di hadapannya.

"_Eottokhae_?"

Zhou Mi mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kyuhyun berjalan mengikutinya.

"_Wae_?"

"Tidak ada harapan... kurasa..."

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkanku..."

Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini malah diam, menatap punggung sepupunya yang terus menjauh, menghilang di balik tembok yang ia tahu adalah kelas _namja_ berambut merah itu.

"Tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu ya…"

.

.

.

Henry melihatnya lagi. _Namja _berambut merah itu yang kemarin menabraknya tanpa sengaja di koridor kemarin. Kali ini _namja _itu duduk di salah satu sudut kantin yang hampir penuh. Ini jam istirahat, jadi wajar saja kalau misalnya tempat ini sangat penuh.

Ia menggigit bibirnya. Semua bangku sudah penuh, kecuali… ya kecuali tempat duduk _namja _itu. Henry menghela nafasnya. Mau tidak mau, dengan terpaksa ia harus duduk di dekat _namja _itu. Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja apa yang terjadi kemarin masih berbekas dalam benaknya. Dan masalahnya adalah ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan _namja _itu—bahkan terkadang wajahnya merona hanya karena mengingat rupanya.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa ia jadi seperti seorang _yeoja _yang baru mengalami yang namanya _love at the first sight_?

"_A-annyeong_…"

_Namja _berambut merah itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Refleks, ia menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Ia masih diam, menatap Henry yang sekarang tengah menggigit bibirnya—lagi. Nampan yang ia bawa sedari tadi berat. Dan tatapan _namja _itu padanya mengisyaratkan kalau ia pasti tidak boleh duduk di dekatnya. Itu pemikirannya—masalahnya itu terlalu jauh, ia bahkan belum mengucapkan kalimat apapun selain kata sapaan. -_-

"_Ne_?"

"Err… boleh aku duduk di sini…?"

_Namja _berambut merah itu menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Penuh. Pantas saja anak ini meminta izin untuk duduk satu meja dengannya. Ini kesempatan. Bukannya sepupu _evil_nya itu bernafsu sekali membuatnya bisa berpacaran dengan anak ini, jadi jelas ia harus memanfaatkan situasi ini sebaik mungkin kan?

"Ah, tentu. Ini kan bukan mejaku, jadi siapapun bebas untuk duduk di sini…"

Ekspresi Henry berubah. Matanya berbinar, sementara kedua pipinya sedikit menggembung. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan Zhou Mi—setelah sebelumnya meletakkan nampan yang berisi makan siangnya itu di atas meja. "_Xie xie_…"

Zhou Mi menatap intens _namja _di hadapannya, melupakan kegiatannya sebelum anak ini menginterupsinya dengan satu sapaan yang—baginya—terdengar sangat indah itu. Entahlah, apa otaknya saat ini sedang korslet atau bagaimana, mana mungkin satu kata saja bisa terdengar indah kan?

"Ng… _mian_... apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan wajahku?"

Henry mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ia bahkan melupakan makan siangnya hanya karena ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh _namja _di depannya ini. Tidak bermaksud terlalu narsis karena bisa saja _namja _tinggi itu sebenarnya sedang memandangi objek lain—makanan miliknya, mungkin. Tapi yah… lama-lama tatapan tajam seperti itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa tidak enak—rasanya seperti sedang ditelanjangi saat itu juga.

"Eh? Ah, _mianhae_. Tidak apa-apa kok… hanya saja… kurasa wajahmu menarik…"

_Blush._

_Mwo?_

Apa? Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Wajahnya menarik? Apanya yang menarik?

Ia memang sering mendengar kalau banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau wajahnya menarik—manis lebih tepatnya, tapi mendengar seseorang mengatakannya secara langsung tepat di hadapannya jelas memberikan kesan yang berbeda.

"A-apa?"

Zhou Mi sedikit tersentak. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Menarik? Bukankah itu terlalu… frontal?

"A-ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa…"

Keduanya diam, sama-sama menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Zhou Mi menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku yang tadi ia baca—walau sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu fokus untuk mengerti apa isinya sekarang. Dan Henry—sambil menundukkan kepalanya—lebih memilih untuk fokus dengan makan siangnya. Sesekali keduanya saling melirik, namun ketika iris gelap keduanya beradu mereka langsung berpura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Mungkin kalau Kyuhyun ada di tempat ini, ia akan dengan senang hati menggeplak kepala _gege_nya itu. -_-

Zhou Mi merutuki kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan—sesuatu yang membuat suasana malah jadi _awkward _dan tidak jelas. Harusnya ia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh—walau sebenarnya apa yang ia katakan memang sebuah fakta. Anak ini memang menarik. Sulit untuk dijelaskan, tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik menurutnya.

_Deg_.

Zhou Mi diam, mematung. Lagi. Gejala itu muncul lagi. Kali ini bukan gerakannya yang melambat tapi benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Suaranya tercekat, tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"_sun…bae_?"

Zhou Mi masih fokus pada keadaan dirinya, mengabaikan segala suara yang berkeliaran di sekelilingnya. Ah, ia bahkan merasakan matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang. Memangnya ada apa dengannya…?

"_Sunbae_!?"

_Deg_.

Ah, gerakannya kembali normal. Malah ia merasa seperti apa yang baru saja dialaminya hanya sebuah halusinasi belaka.

"_N-ne_?"

"_Gwaenchana_?"

Zhou Mi diam. Jelas ia tidak baik-baik saja. Apa yang baru saja dialaminya jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik-baik saja. Intervalnya masih sama seperti kemarin—tapi benar-benar tidak bergerak? Bukannya sang _uisa_ hanya mengatakan kalau gerakannya hanya akan melambat sebagai gejala awalnya? Lalu kenapa?

"_Sunbae_… kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Zhou Mi mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu, yang kini tengah menatapnya khawatir. Apa hanya perasaannya saja atau memang gejala itu selalu muncul setiap kali ia bersama anak ini?

"Ah… _ne_, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit merasa pusing. Kurasa itu bukan masalah besar…" Salah. Itu justru masalah besar baginya, dan kalau hal ini lebih sering terjadi, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpanya nanti…

"Begitu…"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kelasku dimulai beberapa saat lagi. Sampai bertemu lagi, Henry-_ssi_…"

Dan Zhou Mi bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tahu yang barusan akan terjadi lagi. Lebih baik di tempat lain yang sepi.

Henry menatap kepergian _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu dengan tatapan heran sekaligus khawatir. "Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan orang itu—ah! Dari mana dia tahu namaku!?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir di koridor tepat di depan kelasnya. Lima belas menit lagi kelasnya dimulai, dan di dalam sebenarnya sudah banyak mahasiswa yang hadir. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk diam di luar—dengan kata lain ia galau.

Kyuhyun masih belum berani untuk bertemu dengan Kibum—sejak kemarin. Ia bahkan mematikan ponselnya semalaman hanya untuk menghindari Kibum yang pasti menghubunginya, entah itu melalui pesan singkat atau berusaha meneleponnya. Ia yakin Kibum akan menanyakan hal _itu _padanya. Kalau pun tidak, ia yakin kalau Kibum pasti akan berusaha mencari tahu.

Dan itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya tidak ingin menemui Kibum sementara ini—entah sampai kapan.

"Kau tahu, Kyu, kalau kau seperti itu kau terus kau jadi mirip setrika berjalan lho~"

Suara _baritone _yang agak berat menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ia mendongakkan kepala, melihat salah satu _sunbae_nya di jurusan musik yang memiliki suara yang benar-benar indah—sayangnya sifatnya aneh, tengah berjalan ke arahnya… err, lebih tepatnya ke ruangan yang berada tepat di sebelah kelasnya.

"Yesung-_hyung_…"

"_Wae_?" Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. Sedikit merasa heran, karena _hoobae_nya yang biasanya aktif menjahili orang kini malah terlihat seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

"Apa Kibum-_hyung_ mencariku?"

"Hah?" Yesung semakin mengerutkan alisnya. Ia benar-benar heran ketika Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu. Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun dan mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran itu berpacaran, tapi menanyakan hal itu padanya jelas bukannya… salah sasaran?

"Kyu…"

_Deg_.

Kyuhyun membatu mendengar suara itu. Padahal ia sedang menghindari _namja _itu tapi kenapa _namja _itu dengan nekatnya malah datang ke gedung fakultas seni musik?

Ia menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Kibum yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Dan Kyuhyun cukup bisa mengetahui ada sesuatu yang tidak baik yang akan terjadi.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan…"

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n saya telat update… haha xD. #plak Saya hampir lupa lho sama ff ini, serius -_-v Dan polanya kembali sama kayak chapter 1, diakhiri dengan KiHyun haha -_- Saya kembali mulai semester baru—sekaligus semester terakhir saya—hari ini, jadi kayaknya update bakalan lebih molor dari biasanya :'D**

**Anggaplah ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun buat Henry yang ultah tanggal 11 nanti dan saya tanggal 13 xD hahaha…**

**Saya gak bisa bales review ya, tapi saya baca kok. :) Ada yang mau request pair di sini? Pair apa aja boleh buat dimunculin di ff ini tapi castnya jelas selain ZhouRy sama KiHyun. Anggaplah itu sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena selalu telap update -_- Buat ff lain juga boleh, tapi khusus ff yang slight pairnya belum jelas :)**

**Oke, **_**see you later**_**~ :) RnR?**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


End file.
